


The Pied Piper

by MissAllySwan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clowns, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dean Winchester Saves Sam Winchester, Family, Gen, Kid Winchesters (Supernatural), One Shot, Sam Winchester Has a Fear of Clowns, Teen Winchesters (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Why is Sam afraid of clowns? When did Sam first get a taste of the supernatural? What happens when Dean goes off with a girl and leaves Sam alone with a strange clown?
Kudos: 20





	The Pied Piper

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Sam didn't know why he was here. He already knew how much these stupid places sucked. They really did. Why was he here? Oh that's right, Dean wanted to give him something as a birthday surprise, but this was terrible.

First, it was just him and Dean. No John anywhere. Probably off fighting a demon or something. Sam however has gotten used to the idea of John not being around. He always has something better to do than be with his sons. Sam had heard that before. And not only that, this time, Dean wasn't even with him. Of course not. He said he would but then, saw a girl and ran off with her, leaving Sam by himself.

As if it wasn't bad enough that Dean had to take him to the worst places ever. True it was supposed to be fun. A party, pizza chain for kids. But really, they were for careless parents and poor families. The pizza sucks, the games were just stupid, and it's circus theme, what was the point?

Sam walked around the place, trying to find something to do, but nothing. He decided maybe he would just go find Dean and maybe they could go home because there was a lot more to do at home than there.

He walked and walked. It felt like he had been walking for an hour or two, but nothing. Sam sighed, this was officially one of the worst birthdays ever. He looked around some more, but the only thing insight was a clown. Just a regular clown.

It waved to him, but Sam didn't like that. It eyed and smiled at him strangely. Of course it was a clown, but still. Sam didn't like it. Instead of waving, he walked away, looking for Dean some more.

* * *

Sam sat down after a while longer. He was hungry but he wouldn't dare eat that crappy pizza. That stuff could probably give you food poisoning or maybe something worse. Sam looked around and then saw another clown. He didn't know if it was the same one as before, but it looked the same. But it didn't wave. It just eyed him and Sam felt really uncomfortable.

Now he really wanted to find Dean. He wanted to go home and he had a feeling that something wasn't right about that place. He took out his phone and called Dean. He didn't pick up and Sam sighed and looked up to see him he was still being watched. The clown was gone. That scared him more. It could be anywhere now.

Sam dialed Dean's number again as he looked around and started to panic. He really wanted to get out of there. He didn't like being there. Alone.

" _Sammy?"_ Dean answered and Sam sighed in slight relief.

"Dean. Where are you?" Sam asked, in a terrified tone as he looked around again. No clowns in sight. Sam never really thought he'd be scared of clowns like this before. He never knew how creepy they really were until this moment.

" _Sammy? What's going on?"_ Dean asked.

"I want to go home. I don't like this place. Come get me." Sam said. Dean at that moment didn't hear the fear in his voice. He was too focused on what he was doing for once.

" _Sam, you kind of caught me at a bad time."_ Dean said. Sam knew then he was probably with a girl. Making out, probably.

"Dean! Please!" He begged and that's when Dean stopped looking at the girl he was with and listened to Sam more carefully. "I don't like this place. I-"

" _Sammy? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"_

"Dean. Help. Me." Sam choked out as he looked around, but then he saw it right in front of him. The clown. It stared at him. With a big wide smile and Sam's eye widened. He screamed at the top of his lungs and dropped the phone.

" _Sammy!"_ Dean yelled and no response after that. Dean hung up the call and left the girl. His brother needed him and he wasn't going to let anything hurt him. Luckily for him he had a knife in his pocket. What was he thinking, leaving Sam alone?

* * *

Sam screamed and shut his eyes. He covered his face. He started to shake in fear. He didn't want to know what that clown might have or was going to do with him. He wanted to cry, but wasn't. Winchesters never do, but Sam knew he was terrified and was afraid that this clown had big plans for him. He started to anyway.

He felt hands on him and screamed again and shook more. "Hey, what's wrong buddy?" A male voice asked. Sam stopped shaking and peeked and saw it wasn't a clown that had his hands on Sam. It was a regular guy. He probably worked there.

"C- C- Clown." Sam mumbled and the man looked around and the clown once again, was gone. Vanished.

"Hey, now, there's no clown. See." He said and Sam looked around and saw no clown. He wiped the tears from under his eyelids. He then turned back to the kind man. "Now what's your name?" He asked him.

"Sam." He answered.

"Okay, Sam, where's your parents? Why are you all alone? Are you lost?" He asked and Sam nodded.

"I can't find my brother." He said and the man nodded.

"Come on. I'll help you find him." He said and held out his hand. Sam was hesitant at first. But if it helped him find Dean and kept the clowns away, then he liked it.

"Now we are going to find your brother. And don't worry about those clowns, they won't hurt you." Sam didn't say a thing, but followed the man as they walked.

* * *

Soon enough. Dean spotted Sam with the man and ran to him. "Are you this one's brother?" The man asked and Dean nodded.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked as he took a look at his brother, thank god he was in one piece. He didn't look harmed at all.

"Yeah. A little shaken up though. I heard him scream. I guess a clown must have freaked him out." He said and Dean sighed. _A clown? I left a hot chick, because I thought you were being attacked by a werewolf. But no, a clown?_ Dean thought.

"If you ask me, I think you should take him home. I don't think this is a good place considering all the clowns we have. Since he seems to have a disliking to them." The man said and Dean nodded, when all he really knew was that he was pissed. Sam gave him a heart attack.

Dean took Sam and they went by the bathroom doors and Dean gave him an angry look. "What?" Sam asked and Dean scoffed.

"Sam! You scared me to death! I thought someone or something grabbed you. Not you screaming because a guy in make- up wanted to give you a balloon."

Sam sighed. Dean had no idea what happened because he wasn't there. "They kept looking at me weird and following me. They're creepy." Sam said and Dean sighed. "Just let me pee and we can leave." Dean said and went inside the bathroom.

Sam stood there, he knew since Dean would be out soon he'd be fine; at least he thought he would be. The next thing Sam knew was he was now in the arms of not his brother, his father, or that nice man that helped him, but a clown.

* * *

Dean came out and looked around and no Sam in sight. "Sam." Dean called as he scanned the area and nothing. No response either. "Sam!" He called again and nothing. Dean looked down and found Sam's cell phone. He never loses it.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, but nothing. Dean knew now that something was wrong. Someone- Or something must have taken Sam. Dean couldn't believe this happened. He was gone for a minute. Maybe two. What could have happened? Sam didn't even scream. It must have happened so fast. Maybe Sam wasn't kidding about those clowns. Anyway, Dean knew he had to find Sam. He had to.

"Sam!" He yelled as Dean started to move and then some people started looking at him. One person approached him. "Did you lose someone?" The guy asked. Dean sighed as it was the same guy from before that brought Sam to him. "Yeah. I just went into the bathroom for a second. Sam- he disappeared. I think someone took him." Dean said and the man frowned. He knew this wasn't good.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. He couldn't have gone far." He said and Dean followed him as he started to look around.

* * *

"Let me go!" Sam yelled, in a scared voice as he was still being carried by the clown. Sam was terrified. What was happened? What did they want with him? What the hell was happening? Did clowns abduct children often?

Soon enough, Sam was on the ground again, but he didn't know where he was. He looked around and he didn't see a person in sight. "You're mine now." The clown said in a really deep voice.

Sam started breathing heavily. He didn't know what to do and he didn't know where he was. What was going on? "W- Who are you?" Sam choked out. He never thought he could be this scared. And of a clown… or whatever it actually was. Because most clowns don't kidnap people.

"I am the Pied Piper." The clown said and Sam gulped. He didn't like the sound of that. He's heard of the movie tale, could it be a true legend?

"What do you want with me?" Sam asked, nervously as the clown touched his cheek and Sam shook in fear. The pied piper found his fear… delightful. " _You._ " He said and Sam gulped again this wasn't good. "Your fear… is wonderful." Sam could barley get his mind wrapped around it.

"Fear. Is one of the most powerful things you see, Sammy. It's my air and food. It's my way of life. It's how I live." He explained to Sam so he could understand. Understood, but he didn't want to be a part of it. It could end with him dying and he didn't like that thought.

"Children. Their fears are more powerful than anything. Adults, animals, anything. And you… you especially, have a great amount of fear. A feat of me… is the most. It's the best kind of fear and suffering." He said and Sam's eyes still widened and big.

"The fear of a clown. The fear of me. The fear of the darkness. The fear of abandonment. And much more fear lies in you, Sam Winchester." He said. "You are the key to my survival. You are giving me my strength."

"L- Let me g- go." Sam stuttered and the pied piper laughed and Sam shuffled back more. He then felt something in his pocket. A knife. Perfect. Maybe he'd be able to make a run for it. Maybe if he hurried he could get to where people were. Maybe Dean was nearby.

The pied piper went closer and then Sam pulled out the knife and cut the piper's face. He screamed and backed off. Sam was able to run. He had a small chance and lucky for him he took it quick enough. He ran. And kept going until he bumped into someone. He fell and knew it was the end for him until he looked up and saw his brother's face.

"Sammy. Oh my god." Dean said, relieved that Sam was alright and found. Sam got up and hugged Dean and made sure he was tight and Dean was close. "Dean! The clown is evil. It wants me. Don't let it hurt me!" Sam exclaimed as his eyes started to water. Dean pulled him in tighter.

"Don't worry buddy. Dean's got you now." He said and then the piped piper came stumbling out. Sam screamed and held onto Dean for dear life. "He's mine. The fear… it gives me life."

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm the Pied Piper. I guess you could say I'm the lord of fear. I need the fear to survive and he might be what I need. He's mine." He said.

"You son of a bitch. You touch him and I'll chop you to pieces." Dean said and then pulled out the gun he had in his pocket. He pointed it at his chest. The Piper didn't seem scared. Until he fell to the ground after the bullet went through him.

"Dean! Don't let the clowns take me!" Sam screamed, holding onto Dean. Sam's eyes were closed tight. He didn't know that the piper was now gone. Shot dead.

"I got you buddy. They won't hurt you ever again." Dean said, comforting his little brother. He shouldn't have left him. If he didn't that never would have happened. He felt really guilty. "Come on. We're going home."

"Don't leave me." Sam begged.

"I'm never leaving you. I got you Sammy. You're alright now. The clowns and that Piper won't hurt you. They can't hurt you now. I've got you." He said and Sam stayed in the hug for a many more minutes until Dean got up to the car and back to the house. Dean tried his hardest to keep the supernatural away from Sam but it seemed to find him. He couldn't explain it well to a ten year old. Hopefully Sam wouldn't ask many questions. All Dean knew and cared about at the moment was helping his terrified brother. Sam's relationship with clowns and those places were ruined for life now.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2013 and was inspired by 7x14. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors. This was an earlier story.


End file.
